


Revelations

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: It had all started, like most of the strange things in Rodney’s life, with an off-world ritual. Not that that’s what the Pegasus natives termed it.“The word ritual is too harsh a description of what we require,” the village leader - the one whose name Rodney had already forgotten - had corrected gently.  “It is a, well, I suppose you would call it a game.”





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> When I saw a pinch hit come up that involved writing Ronon/Teyla/John/Rodney, I knew I had to have a go because I’ve loved this OT4 for so long but never got around to writing any.
> 
> PhoenixFalls, I hope you enjoy this.

It had all started, like most of the strange things in Rodney’s life, with an off-world ritual. Not that that’s what the Pegasus natives termed it. 

 

“The word ritual is too harsh a description of what we require,” the village leader - the one whose name Rodney had already forgotten - had corrected gently.“It is a, well, I suppose you would call it a game.”

 

Rodney hadn’t been the only one who seemed sceptical about that distinction but they needed the food that this world would trade them.Even with the Daedalus making regular supply runs, fresh food was a constant source of worry and these people had plenty to trade, all for the low, low price of some basic medical supplies and, apparently, a game.

 

Left with no other choice, Rodney followed John into the small mud hut that the game was supposed to take place in, Teyla and Ronon coming behind him.The hut was barely big enough to fit the four of them as they were instructed to sit in a circle, legs crossed in a tortuous half-lotus style. There was a small fire in the middle of the hut which was the only good thing about this whole experience as far as Rodney was concerned. At least they would be warm, even if his knees were already screaming at him from the position he was forced into.

 

The village leader, Rodney still couldn’t remember his name, smiled widely as he explained what was required.

 

“We would know who we treat with,” he said.“It’s true, is it not, that those closest to us can be our harshest critics?”

 

Rodney harrumphed at that but Teyla’s elbow jabbed at his side, shutting him up.

 

“All that is required are observations about your teammates,” their host continued.“One good and one bad, a turn of five each.”

 

This time not even Teyla’s elbow could shut Rodney up.“You’re joking, right?You’re telling me that you seriously won’t trade with us until we go around in a circle and take turns saying one good thing and one bad thing each other?”

 

“Five turns for each of you,” the idiot replied serenely.“And none may repeat what has been said before.Most who undertake the game agree that the results are enlightening.”

 

“I bet they do,” Rodney muttered under his breath.

 

It was John’s turn to elbow him and Rodney grunted, grateful at least that Ronon was seated opposite him, his elbows would probably do more damage than John and Teyla’s combined.

 

“It sounds easy enough,” John said, a forced smile on his face.Rodney recognised that smile, it was the one that John always pulled out when he was forced to act diplomatically, the one that Rodney knew meant that he was just as uncomfortable about this turn of events as he himself was.

 

Strangely, that made Rodney feel better. 

 

“So, will you be in here with us or - “ John began.

 

Rodney was about to complain, there was barely enough room in the hut for the four of them but the village leader shook his head.

 

“My fellow judges and I will wait outside.Be assured that we will be able to hear all.”

 

“Fantastic,” John’s fake smile got even wider.“Let’s get this show on the road.I mean, how hard could it be?”

 

“I am glad you are so keen to start.If you would just allow me to add some kindling to the fire, I will be on my way.” 

 

He was true to his word, retreating from the hut just long enough to retrieve an armful of branches and twigs before depositing them on the fire with a flourish.The flames crackled, and smoke started to rise, causing Rodney and Teyla to cough as they breathed in at the wrong time.

 

“Hey, what the hell - “

 

“In the smoke, there is truth, Colonel Sheppard.It will not harm you, merely assist in the game.”With those words, the village leader closed the door on them.The sound of something heavy being dragged in front of it was evident to all of their ears and Rodney groaned loudly.

 

After three years in the Pegasus Galaxy, John should have known better to tempt fate by asking “how hard could it be?”

 

The answer, as usual, was “harder than you think.”

* * *

 

The smoke curled lazily in the air, rising slowly until it dissipated through a small funnelled hole in the roof of the hut. John’s initial fear that the smoke would fill the small space and choke them dissipated with it.  

 

“It’s Tücan wood,” Ronon offered without John having to ask.“Mostly harmless.”

 

“Mostly?!” Rodney jumped on the word, just like John knew he would.

 

“I have only ever heard of it causing harm in the very young, the very old or those with what Dr Beckett calls asthma before,” Teyla answered, her voice pitched soothingly.“Something in the wood causes the smoke to have a calming effect on those that breathe it in, it is used recreationally on many worlds.”

 

“Fantastic,” Rodney muttered. “The Pegasus equivalent to getting high; just what I needed.Do you have any idea of the long term effects of this stuff?My brain cells could be dying right now!”

 

“Ok, Rodney, we get it.”John tried to pull back some semblance of control before things spiralled.“Let’s just get this over with quickly and we can get out of here.Why don’t we start with you? Here’s a bad thing about you: the rampant hypochondria.”

 

“I am not a hypochondriac!” Rodney retorted.“And, anyway, why do I have to be the one who gets roasted first?You think I really want to hear fifteen bad things about myself?If I wanted that I would just call Jeannie.”

 

John signed.“There’ll be fifteen good things too.”

 

“Oh, yeah?Like what?”

 

John rolled his eyes.“You’re going to be unbearable after I say this but your precious brain cells, well, they kind of are.I don’t think there’s anyone who has saved our asses more times than you and that’s all down to the fact that you usually are, in fact, the smartest person in any room.”

 

Rodney, for perhaps the first time since John had known him, seemed speechless.John shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware that what he just said may have been the only time he had ever vocally acknowledged how vital Rodney’s brain was to the expedition.Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and turned to Ronon.“Your turn,” he said.“One good thing and one bad thing about Rodney.Let’s just get this done and get out of here”

 

“Good taste in food, lousy fighter.”Ronon kept it short and sweet, not that John would have expected anything else.

 

Teyla picked up the flow without being prompted.“Rodney is a very loyal friend but can sometimes be impatient with those who cannot match his intellect and knowledge.”

 

John winced as Rodney’s face fell.There was something about hearing negative feedback from Teyla that felt especially tough.Maybe it was that she always saw the best in people, to the point that you could almost believe that there was no bad to see.He was pretty sure that was going to change for all of them tonight.

 

Teyla must have saw the hurt in Rodney’s face too.Her eyes were soft as she made a suggestion.“Tevam did not say which order we were required to play.Perhaps we should each take one turn and then switch to someone else.Rodney, you may start the first turn for me.”

 

Rodney looked a little like a rabbit in the headlights and John figured he was panicking at saying anything bad about Teyla - hell knew John was.

 

It didn’t last long though and Rodney quickly squared his shoulders and continued the game.“Uh, Teyla is, I mean, you are the calmest person I know and, uh, while it is gratifying that you see the best in me, I mean, people...well, maybe you expect too much from us sometimes?”

 

Teyla nodded thoughtfully.“Perhaps so,” she admitted.“I will try to work on that.John?”

* * *

John looked terrified and Teyla had to summon up every bit of her Athosian resolve to keep from showing her amusement.  The smoke from the Tücan wood made it harder than usual.  Unlike some of her people, Teyla had never made a habit of partaking in the Tücan smoke but she had experienced it often enough to recognise the effects.

 

Sitting up straighter, Teyla realised she had missed whatever words John had chosen to gift her with in this game.He looked apologetic and contrite, the tips of his ears showing a faint blush of pink.Putting on her best serene smile, Teyla tipped her head slowly in acknowledgment. “I will take it under advisement,” she said.

 

Ronon’s answering chuckle was unexpected.“Good: your ability to bullshit.You didn’t hear a damn word he said.”

 

Teyla smiled widely, inordinately amused by Ronon’s words. “This bullshit ability, it is not a bad thing?”

 

“Oh my god, Teyla said bullshit!”Rodney squeaked, his eyes wide.“That’s...I’ve never heard you swear before,I didn’t think you knew how!”

 

“Bullshitting’s not a bad thing,” Ronon said, answering Teyla’s question, “but McKay’s got a point.You never cut loose.That’s the bad thing.”

 

“I will take it under advisement,” Teyla repeated, causing Rodney to giggle.The sound made her smile, she didn’t think she had ever heard Rodney giggle before.Perhaps Ronon was right about her but she was not the only one that never ‘cut loose’.

 

Maybe this game would be their chance to change that.

* * *

Ronon felt himself starting to drift as they each took turns, the Tücan smoke causing him to relax a little more with each breath.  The game was stupid but he’d been on Atlantis long enough that it didn’t rate anywhere near the top of the stupid things they’d been forced to do to cement trade agreements.  

 

They’d gone through four turns each, the words coming more easily the longer they sat there.He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was the Tücan wood loosening their tongues but the village leader guy - Tevam - was right.It was enlightening.And he wasn’t just thinking that because McKay had admitted that he found him intimidating.Or that John had admitted that he was jealous of Ronon’s stamina.

 

It was time to say stuff about McKay again, he could tell by the way McKay had just squawked at something John had said.McKay made a lot of noise.All of the time.It had driven Ronon crazy at first - after seven years on his own he’d gotten used to quiet -but somewhere along the line, it had gotten comforting, soothing almost. 

 

Rodney was still talking, despite the fact it was supposed to be Ronon’s turn after John, complaining about a pain in his ass from sitting so long and could they just get on with it please and - -

 

“McKay’s got a great ass,” Ronon interrupted.His words had the effect that he thought they would, shutting Rodney up completely.At least for a second.

 

“That is - - I do? Really?!I mean, no! That is completely inappropriate.Teyla, tell him how inappropriate that is. We’re supposed to be revealing truths about each other’s characters so that whatever his name is can get his jollies and then you go and -“

 

“Shame that he’s such a prude,” Ronon finished, grinning. 

 

Watching Rodney sputter was fun, always had been. Watching him walk away was even more fun though.The man really did have an amazing ass.

 

John held his hands out, trying to calm McKay down.“Look, why don’t we move on to another subject.Teyla - -“

 

“No, no,” Rodney was very obviously not ready to move on.“Ok, if that’s the way we’re taking things then how’s about this?Ronon, given the opportunity, I’d climb you like a tree.And you’d enjoy it.”

 

Ronon laughed, loud and booming.He had no idea McKay had it in him.Hell, he didn’t think any of the Earthers did.Maybe it was living outside the shadow of the Wraith that made the difference, whatever it was, the people from Earth were more uptight about sex than any other people Ronon had met.Not Rodney, though.Rodney was on a roll.

 

“And John?Jesus Christ, John, your cock may be the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.I know I’m not supposed to look in the showers but, c’mon, we all look.Anyone who doesn’t is lying and your cock?It’s a thing of beauty.And Teyla!Teyla, with the belly baring tops and the abs and, god, sometimes all I want to do is kneel at your feet and let you do whatever the hell you want to me.”Rodney’s eyes glinted in satisfaction as he glared at Ronon. “How’s that for prudish?”

* * *

 

Reality crashed down on Rodney approximately 0.02 seconds after he finished talking.  

 

“Oh my God.”Rodney buried his head between his knees, hunching in on himself the best he could in the cramped half lotus position he was still in.It was the smoke, it must have been.There was no way that he would ever admit those things, true as they may be, otherwise.He knew that damn smoke was bad news.His brains were probably boiling right now.This is your brain on drugs, he thought hysterically.God, maybe boiling brains would be a saviour right now. Anything to get him away from the people, his friends, that he’d just made an idiot out of himself in front of.

 

Rodney flinched suddenly as he felt a gently hand on his back.It was Teyla - oh God, he had told her he wanted to kneel before her and - - wait, what was she saying?

 

“- - the way they work with delicate equipment, I must confess that I have often wondered how those dexterous fingers would feel against my - -“

 

“Oh my god, what?!”Rodney’s head rocketed up, almost crashing in to Teyla’s.There was no way she was saying what he thought she was saying.Right?

 

“His mouth too,” John continued.“At first it was because I just wanted him to shut up, y’know, but now...”

 

“Oh my god, what?!”

 

“Mmmm,” Ronon hummed in agreement.“That mouth on your cock?McKay’s right, we all look and it’s a good cock.Or mouthing at Teyla’s breasts?Damn, I’d pay to see that.”

 

“Oh my god, what?!”

 

Rodney felt stupid for possibly the first time in his life.He had no clue what was going on, couldn’t follow this turn of events at all because it seemed like his teammates were talking about how much they’d like to have sex with each other; with him.

 

This was - - this was incredible.He looked around the circle, taking in all three of them, looking for some sign that they were yanking his chain but there was nothing.There was absolutely no sign of artifice in anyone’s eyes.Teyla’s hand started to rub at his back again and Rodney relaxed into it. If this was his brain on drugs, it maybe wasn’t all that bad.

* * *

John had given up trying to get things on track right around the time that he discovered Ronon was into dirty talk.  It probably wasn’t the revelation Tevam’s People was looking for but it felt pretty damn revelatory to him.  He would be lying if he said he’d never had thoughts about his teammates before but they had never been like this.  There was something about hearing them out loud, about watching Rodney’s lips fall open, about listening to Teyla’s breath quicken.  He realised pretty quickly that his imagination had been doing him a disservice.  All these years he’d been limiting himself to imagining himself with Rodney, or Ronon, or Teyla when it was now abundantly clear that he should have been imagining himself with Rodney, Ronon and Teyla. All four of them, equal, coming together to form a perfect square and - -

 

The gust of cold wind that accompanied the opening of the hut’s door cut across John’s lap.He hadn’t even realised he was hard until the cold air hit his heated skin. It wasn’t unlike being doused with cold water and John flinched as Tevam’s form appeared in the doorway.He could feel the tips of his ears heating and he knew they would be flushed red from embarrassment.For a few minutes there he had completely forgotten that Tevam and the rest of the village trade committee were sitting outside listening to them.From the growing look of horror on Rodney’s face, he wasn’t the only one who had forgotten why they were really here.

 

“I fear the Tücan smoke has worked too well,” Tevam was saying.“This happens from time to time when a group is as close as you evidently are.”

 

Rodney giggled again, slapping his hand over his mouth almost immediately after.John had never heard Rodney giggle before today but then, there was a lot of things he’d never heard before today. 

 

“I think the best thing to do would be to sleep it off,” Tevam continued.“If you will follow me I can show you to your rooms.”

 

Rodney almost fell in John’s lap in his hurry to get up which did absolutely nothing to help John’s situation.He shut his eyes and counted to ten, thinking about anything other than Rodney, Ronon or Teyla in any one of the situations they’d been imagining for the last few minutes.

 

“Did we fail the test?” he heard Rodney ask.“Because, I think we may, uh,have gotten a little sidetracked there before we finished.”

 

Understatement of the century, John thought.

 

“You did not fail,” Tevam assured him.“We learned enough to fulfil the trade agreement.In fact, we will start to prepare the items you require while you sleep the Tücan smoke off.”

 

That was a relief at least.The cold air blowing through the open door was helping things along and John stood, studiously avoiding Ronon’s smirk.

 

They were going to follow Tevam to some nice rooms, sleep this whole thing off and never make mention of it again.

 

It would be that easy.

* * *

 

Teyla let Rodney and John escape the hut first, they both seemed to be in an almighty rush and she sighed heavily to see it.

 

“Talk about bad timing,” Ronon muttered beside her, as the two of them hung back a little, still following Tevam but from enough distance to talk quietly without being overheard.

 

“Yes,” she agreed quietly.“It is most unfortunate.”

 

“You know that they’re just gonna forget this ever happened,” Ronon said, jerking his head in John and Rodney’s direction. 

 

“They will pretend to forget, yes, but I do not think any amount of Tücan smoke would allow them to truly forget.”

 

“You think it’s gonna fuck up the team?”

 

Teyla considered Ronon’s question carefully.She wished that she could reassure him without hesitation that the past few minutes of honesty would not affect their team dynamics but she had worked with both John and Rodney for a long time; she knew them better then she knew her own people and as much as all three of her teammates had spoken of her ability to see only the good in people, it wasn’t true.She saw it all, the good, the bad and everything in between. 

 

This thing, this game, it had the potential to ruin everything.Teyla wasn’t stupid, she knew the regulations that prohibited John from acting on any attraction he may have felt towards a member of the same sex.She knew of Rodney’s deep seated insecurity, knew that he would likely have convinced himself that this was all a cruel joke by morning.She also knew, having spoken at length with many of the anthropologists that the Atlantis expedition had brought with them, that relationships involving more than two people were taboo on Earth.In a Galaxy where the Wraith regularly tore families and loved ones apart, the opposite was true.

 

Teyla knew them both well enough to know that this game, if they let it, would tear them apart.

 

“We will not let it,” she answered.

 

Ronon looked fierce and relieved.“No,” he agreed.“We won’t.”

* * *

 

Tevam led them to one large room.Ronon wasn’t sure whether this was good news or bad news when it came to not letting the day’s events fuck their team up but he was willing to work with it.

 

“This will do nicely,” Teyla said, talking over the beginning of Sheppard’s request for another room.“We thank you for the grace and hospitality you have shown us.”

 

Sheppard didn’t look happy but he wasn’t about to argue with Teyla in public.Ronon smirked,he really did admire Teyla’s bullshit ability.That, and her legs.And her breasts.As if she could hear the direction his thoughts had taken, Teyla looked over and smiled, her eyes bright with more than just Tücan smoke.

 

Ok, he thought, if this is the plan....

 

The opening was easy.McKay was off in the corner, standing at an angle in front of the vaguely polished mineral that passed for a mirror on this planet.From the way he was standing and craning his neck, Ronon could immediately tell that he was trying to get a good look at his own ass.

 

Teyla’s approving nod was all he needed to make the move.Walking towards Rodney, he stopped just behind him, palming the curve of Rodney’s ass with his left hand.

 

“I told you, McKay, it’s a good ass.”

 

“Hey!” John was suddenly right beside him, reaching to remove Ronon’s hand from McKay’s ass.“Enough, already.Look, we all said some things in that room but - - holy shit.”

 

Ronon grinned as he manoeuvred John’s hand onto Rodney’s ass.“It’s nice, right?”

 

John didn’t answer, just breathed out “holy shit” again and started to stroke the curved flesh.

 

Teyla was right beside them now, too, her eyes fixed on Rodney.“One word is all it will take for us to stop,” she said gently, reaching for his hand and bringing it up towards her breast. 

 

“Never stop,” Rodney whispered. Teyla smiled as she placed Rodney’s hand on her breast, placing it so that it partially disappeared below the fabric of her top. She gasped as Rodney’s fingers started to move, stroking and playing with her nipples.

 

It was more than Ronon could take.He growled, plastering himself against the long, lean lines of John’s back, pushing John more closely against Rodney.

 

“What she said,” he managed to mutter against John’s neck.“One word and we’ll stop.”

 

“What he said,” John moaned, tipping his neck farther to the side.“Don’t you dare,”

* * *

Rodney had died and gone to heaven.  That was the only explanation.  He was a little bit pissed because he’d never really believed in all that heaven crap but when heaven involved John’s cock in his mouth and Teyla riding him like a stallion, he was willing to be wrong.

 

Ronon was circling around the three of them, reaching out every so often to touch somewhere.A brush against Teyla’s nipples, a gentle circling stroke against Rodney’s exposed belly, a tug of John’s hair.It was unpredictable and perfect. They were perfect.The four of them together.Rodney moaned loudly, as he felt Ronon’s hand brush against his pubic hair.The reverberations caused John’s hips to stutter and Rodney tried to breathe through the thrusts as best he could,.All breathing was forgotten a few seconds later when Rodney felt Ronon’s long fingers join his cock inside of Teyla.It was too much, it was way too much and Rodney gasped, John’s cock slipping out his mouth as he groaned his way through the most excruciatingly exquisite orgasm he’d ever had.

 

Ronon’s hand patted his belly, urging him to roll over.Rodney tried to speak, to tell him that he was too wrung out to move but all that came out was garbled nonsense. 

 

“And here I thought you’d be a talker in bed,” Ronon grinned. 

 

Rodney felt his stomach tense up, suddenly worried that he was a disappointment, that he wasn’t good enough, that he - -

 

“Stop that,” John chided gently.“The sub vocal thing is all kinds of hot.Right, Chewie?”

 

“Let me show you how hot I think it is,” Ronon said, lifting Rodney’s hips and turning him over until he was lying face down on the furs that were serving them as a bed.

 

Until today, Rodney’d had no idea how hot manhandling was.He was pretty sure having Ronon moving him where he wanted him was his new favourite thing in the world.Or maybe it was feeling Teyla tremble beneath him as he sucked her clit, or maybe it was watching John’s cock disappear into Ronon’s ass.He was discovering a lot of new favourite things today.

* * *

 

John’s new favourite thing in the whole world was the noise Rodney made when Ronon pushed his tongue into Rodney’s ass.

 

Teyla seemed to feel the same way. 

 

“Take me from behind?” she asked breathily.“That way we can both watch Ronon and Rodney.”

 

John groaned, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock to keep from coming.“You have the best ideas,” he said.

 

Teyla paused at that, looking seriously up at John, her eyelashes spiked with perspiration.“Do you mean that?” she said.“Truly?”

 

John swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat.He knew that if she and Ronon hadn’t taken things into their own hands that the night would have ended very differently.He was so incredibly grateful that it hadn’t.

 

John smiled, brushed an errant hair away from Teyla’s face and brought their foreheads together in the traditional Athosian embrace. 

 

“Truly,” he promised.

* * *

 

Teyla felt numb with happiness. 

 

All four of them were spent and sleep was calling to her but she didn’t want to answer.Closing her eyes would mean that this night had ended and this night had been more than she could ever have hoped for.

 

She still wasn’t stupid, she knew that one perfect night did not make for a happily ever after but she felt hopeful that things would work out in the end.Perhaps it was foolish to think so but she had faith in the four of them, faith in the strength of their love for one another. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Rodney complained, his voice heavy with exhaustion.“Some of us are ten years older than the others.We need sleep.”

 

Chuckling, Teyla reached over John to muss Rodney’s hair.“It is not often that the great Dr McKay complains about someone thinking.”

 

“It’s not often that the great Dr McKay has four orgasms in one night,” Rodney joked.

 

“That a challenge?” Ronon’s voice rumbled from behind Rodney.

 

“Is that - I mean - ah, does that mean that this something we’ll do again?” Rodney asked quietly.“Or was this a one-time, we were high, let’s never speak of it again thing?”

 

Teyla felt her heart break at the tampered down hope in Rodney’s voice.She would very much like to meet the people from Rodney’s past who made him feel he was not worthy of love and affection.Meet them and introduce them to her bantos rods.

 

“You know, for a genius, you’re really stupid sometimes,” John complained.“This wasn’t a one time thing.This was a long time coming thing.And I don’t know exactly how we’re going to make this work but...” John trailed off, his words running out.

 

She was surprised he had managed to articulate that much.Talking about feelings, she knew, was not one of John’s strengths.

 

“We will find a way,” she said.“To make it work. I promise.”

 

She could hear Rodney nod, his head rubbing against the furs and with one last squeeze of his shoulders she rolled over and closed her eyes, ready to let sleep come, ready to start a new day.

* * *

 

“You slept well?” 

 

Ronon grunted in acknowledgement as Tevam greeted him the next morning.He was the first one up, Teyla, Rodney and John were still asleep and while he had been reluctant to untangle himself, the urge to pee was too strong.He had slept well but he was stiff in places that he hadn’t even known existed this morning.He could only imagine how loudly Rodney was going to complain when he woke up.The thought made Ronon grin.

 

“Wonderful,” Tevam exclaimed.“Perhaps you would care to look over the selection of good we have prepared for you to take through the ring of the ancestors.”

 

All Ronon really wanted to climb back in the furs with his team but he figured duty was calling.With an inner sigh, he put on his best fake smile and told Tevam to lead the way.

 

The selection of food that Tevam’s people had prepared was large and it took Ronon a lot longer than he thought it would to inventory it.By the time he got back to the room they had spent the night in, everyone else was up.Ronon heard Rodney before he saw him.As he’d suspected, Rodney was complaining manfully about his back.

 

“We’ll have to get you one of those slings,” Ronon said, startling Rodney and causing John to guffaw. 

 

“I can just see Caldwell’s face when that appears on the Daedalus inventory,” John choked. 

 

“Do you really believe Earth is the only place to obtain those sorts of items?”Teyla asked, her eyes playful.

 

“Um, excuse me, what makes you think I would even agree to one of those things,” Rodney blustered, fooling nobody.

 

“Ah, maybe it was something about wanting to kneel in front of Teyla and —“

 

“OK, OK, that’ll be all, thank you Colonel.”

 

Ronon found himself grinning again.He hadn’t smiled this much in years, it was..nice.

 

“I hate you all, you know,” Rodney muttered under his breath.

 

“No, you don’t,” Ronon said, reaching out to play with the waistband of Rodney’s trousers.

 

Rodney swallowed hard, his eyes dilating.“No,” he agreed.“I really, really don’t.”

 

Ronon grinned again. He’d have to remember and thank Tevam again before they left because even if they had only gotten a fraction of the food that was waiting outside, this just might have been the best trade mission ever.

 

 

 


End file.
